shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Makki
}} Makki is the het ship between Max and Nikki from the Rooster Teeth webseries Camp Camp. Canon Max and Nikki both meet in "Escape from Camp Campbell" when she and Neil first arrive at the camp. Nikki is one of the few people that Max respects and actually sees as a friend rather than another annoying person. Nikki is often seen backing up Max's troublemaking antics which often gets them into trouble. As the series progressed, so does their friendship. After the events of "Escape from Camp Campbell", Nikki is shown to often hang out with Max and Neil as they try their every attempt at trying to escape Camp Campbell. In the episode "Camp Cool Kidz", Max seems to be upset about Nikki choosing Ered to be leader of Camp Campbell. This could mean two different things however, If Max was jealous or he just wanted to lead. But further in the episode while fighting Nikki, he tries to convince Nikki that Ered was using her, which Ered agreed with. In "Reigny Day", Max and Nikki spend most of the episode investigating for their missing friend Neil. During the Space Kid interrogation, Max referred to Nikki as "His partner" and called her a hothead. Season 2 then published and gave the episode "Anti-Social Network". When Neil wanted time alone with his computer, Nikki and Max begged Neil to let them on the computer for variety of reasons. Max putting his and on Nikkis shoulder, addressing that he was a nerd. Later on in the episode when Neil made his chat bots. Max showed a lot of concern for Nikki as she started to grow attached to the talking calculator. In "Eggs Benefits", Nikki and Max's relationship is shown prominently as the episode reveals how they react to being parent-like figures to an egg. Nikki and Max have shown two completely opposite reactions to taking care of the said egg. While Nikki decides to love it and take care of it, wanting it to grow up happy and with parents supporting it all the way, Max wanted to leave it in a box and let strangers take care of it, reflecting his relationship with his parents. After Nikki shows him the true beauty of nature, he finally admits that life can be beautiful at times and sincerely thanks Nikki for showing him so. an episode called "Foreign Exchange Campers" came out in Season 3. Where three exchange students from various countries come to visit, though their real goal was to take revenge on Campbell. During multiple rounds of fun activities, the exchange kids are superior. So when an award is announced for the winning teams of 4, Max quickly joined the exchange kids leaving Neil and Nikki in the dust. Nikki is shown to be in disbelieve, with her commenting, "Hey, what about us?! We're kind of a thing" while making a hand gesture towards her and Max. She also later admits that she was going to pretend like she didn't care so Max would be jealous. Nikki then was shown spying on Max through binoculars, on the verge of tears from a "handshake" made by Max and the Russian Foreign kid, Vera, who had Max at Knifepoint, unbeknownst to Nikki. Max was smiling out of fear, but Nikki had taken it as genuine happiness. Before the scene changed, Nikki said, "At least he’s found someone that makes him smile." with her eyes full of tears. Then she’s shown to be angry towards Vera, calling her "Commie" and attacking her. Another episode that shows Makki is "Nikki's Last Day on Earth", where after drinking Neil's potion, Nikki's convinced she's going to die. Max refuses to believe this is real and plays it off like usual. But when this goes on for a few hours, Max gets furious, he starts yelling about how she isn‘t going to die, and Nikki then snapped at Max, calling him selfish and how he didn't care she was going to die, this occurred while she was a mood swing and she quickly said “Wow. Sorry about that..” afterwards.. During Prestons play, Max was feeling waves of guilt from the way he treated Nikki, then apologizing to her as soon as the play ended. This was the first time he was genuinely apologizing for his actions to another camper. This episode can be considered one of the most makki-fueled episodes, next to "Eggs Benefits". In "The Lake Lilac Summer Social", Max and Nikki spend the whole night away from the party trying to cause trouble. Near the middle of the episode, they're seen to be on the roof with the fireworks David was looking for, getting them ready to set off just for them to watch. After catching word of Gwen, a Camp Counselor, trying to play match maker with a love quadrangle involving three campers not from Camp Camp, and their friend Neil, They ditch their night together of watching fireworks on the roof in favor of rigging the ballots for Dance King and Queen, making Gwen dance with the grossest person there, in an act of revenge for getting in their friend's business. The episode "The Candy Kingpin", shows Nikki with a "Sour Powder Candy" addiction. When Max offers Nikki some of them to spread their business, she gladly accepts. Further in the episode, she takes the role as an addicted crackhead who begs Max for more, but has been cut off for the day. When the candy disappeared, along with Dolph, Max is portrayed to only be a little concerned . But when Neil points to Nikki, rocking back and forth on the floor, twitching and talking to herself, Max raises his voice and gets completely terrified of the situation. "Camp Corp" is the season 3 finale where David and Gwen sold the camp to CampCorp, an organization run by the Campwells. The campers were sent to different camps to suit the camp they signed up for. Before they did, Max attempted to hide his emotions by saying he didn't care and they were temporary friends at best, considering they'd be separated once summer ended. Max tried talking to her, but Nikki just gave him a cold "Bye Max." and gave him one last look before entering the bus. Throughout the episode, Max, with the help of David and Cameron Campbell, gets the camp back together, with Gwen, Neil, and Nikki being the last ones they get. After a conversation between Cameron Campbell and the Campwells, reveals that Cameron had only helped to further scam both the Campwells and Camp Camp, After this, Max says “Um, I’m sorry. I didn’t go through all this trouble for Camp Campbell. I did it for you guys. ‘Cause you’re my friends. And I just didn’t want to admit it. Because once the time for us to actually say goodbye., I’d have something to loose. But you know.. Trying to go through life all on your own seems pretty fucking stupid now." Fanon Makki is the most popular pairing involving Max or Nikki. Fandom FAN FICTION :Max/Nikki tag on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANTART : : TUMBLR : : :